Kill Everyone
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: Mission: Kill Everyone.  But how will it be done?  Is there a motive behind it all?


_**A/N**__: Welcome…_

_**Warnings**__: Death-ness… other random things…_

_**Dedication**__: To the others participating…_

_**Disclaimer**__: This didn't really happen… or did it?_

Once upon a time, there was a mysterious dark room. In this dark room, there were people. Not just ordinary boring people mind you, but actual famous ones!

Yes, there were beybladers trapped in this room. They had all received invites from a mysterious stranger to a raving party, with cake for everyone. Excitement was in the air, and the blader that was most excited was Bryan. He _loved_ cake.

Unfortunately, when they arrived at the address for the mysterious party, the door had shut on them, locking them inside the house! This house was no ordinary house, mind you; it had one room, and nothing more. No place to hide, even if you wanted to be a coward. The lights did not work either, which was quite inconvenient for everyone present.

Except for the White Tigers, all of whom boasted that they had supremely superior eyesight compared to everyone else. However, what they saw almost made them wish for normal eyesight: no dessert. Not only was the dessert missing, their host was missing. Where could (s)he be?

"Quiet you guys! I hear something," Mariam attempted to hush all of them.

"What is it?" Johnny asked, bored. He was just mad that the cake was a lie.

"Oh my God! I hear it too!" Max said. "It sounds really familiar, but I can't quite pinpoint it…"

"Isn't it obvious? That's the music on Robot Unicorn Attack." Robert shrugged.

Everyone was astounded. "Since when do you play video games Robert?" Enrique inquired.

"What does it matter? At least we know what it is." Tala interjected.

"But you love Robo-" Ian was stopped by Tala's hand on his mouth. No way was that secret coming out.

"I wonder if they'll let us play? That would be SO COOL!" Spencer shouted happily.

"Sure, maybe they have the cake too!" Bryan yelled in desperation; he needed cake.

"None of this chit-chat nonsense, let's go find out," Kenny piped up, walking away from the group.

"Wait for me Kenny!" Ming Ming hurried after him. The rest of the group followed at a safe distance from the deranged lunatic.

Somehow getting out of the one-room nightmare, they found the source of the wonderful music. They stared in awe at the wonderful playing ability of the alleged host. The dark-haired woman was blasting through stars like no one's business.

After beating out her last high score of 100,435, the host turned around in her computer chair. "I've been expecting you… seriously, what took you so long?"

"Queen?"

"Yes, Tyson, it's me. You all shall bow down to me."

"Why?" Ray asked carefully.

"Because, did you not just see the high score I got? Besides, if you do, I will give you the cake you heard about."

Dozens of bodies bent down in awe and respect. "Very good," Queen smirked, "allow me to get that cake for you…"

She strolled easily through her secret passageways and found the kitchen right away. Smiling at the cake, she took a moment to marvel at its beauty. _And to think this wonder is so dangerous… _

Shrugging the warning off, she brought it back to the drooling bladers. "Here you guys go! Enjoy its unique taste," she added as an afterthought.

"Does it have chocolate?" Mariah asked intently.

"Yes, yes it does. Can't you tell?" Queen replied in a matter-of-fact way.

"Oh… right, I guess it does!" Mariah agreed.

The cake was purple and pink, with rainbows decorated all over the edges. The middle of the cake had a picture of a robot unicorn. A beheaded robot unicorn. Not that the sugar-desperate bladers noticed though. Everyone was too busy fighting over who had the biggest piece, and Bryan and Kai in particular were being territorial with their pieces, trying to eat them in one bite to avoid theft.

Which was how Kai and Bryan finished their pieces before everyone else. Queen kept her eyes on them, gauging their physical response to the evil cake. Too bad she didn't warn them about the poisonous cake. It must have slipped her mind.

Within a few moments, she received her response all right. Bryan and Kai went hyper and sugar high briefly, then passed out suddenly. The other sugar high bladers went up to them, concerned.

Tala and Matilda, having made it to them first, nudged the two with their shoes. Not getting even a nudge in response, they exchanged glances. Then, meeting some kind of agreement, both kicked the bodies on the ground. Still nothing. When they were starting to exchange another glance, they fell on the floor as well. Everyone else walked up to the four assumed-to-be-unconscious forms, but all hit the floor before reaching them.

Queen looked down at the still forms, and then put her hands in the air excitedly. "It worked! Who's the best, bitches? That would be me, me, ME!"

King entered the room while she was doing the victory dance. He sighed in annoyance, and shot her with the tranquilizer gun. _Oops… wrong gun._

He shrugged and was about to leave when something caught his eye.

"Yay, cake!"

_**A/N**__: That turned out more ridiculous than I thought it would xD How did my first prompt go? :3_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
